El dolor de un corazon erido
by MEVC
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que pasaría si Dracula no lograra alcanzar el avión de Jonny y la aparision de una persona que esconde un peligroso secreto. Mavis/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Transilvania no me pertenece le pertenece a una compañía de películas bla, bla, bla

Triste, sola, traicionada y engañada, así se sentía una joven vampiro hamada Mavis que observaba por el umbral de la ventana de su avitasion. Asia ya dos semanas que su amado Jonny-stein, su padre al no lograr alcanzar el avión del joven Jonny tuvo que regresar junto con sus amigos al hotel Transilvania y explicarle todo lo sucedido a si hija, al escuchar todo lo que su padre le dijo Mavis lo comprendió y decidió perdonar a su padre por todo lo que avía echo.

Mavis tubo la idea de ir a buscar a Jonny pero al no saber donde vivía exactamente no pudo hacer nada mas que esperar a que el de algún modo decidiera regresar, y así paso día tras otro semana tras semana esperando desde el umbral de la ventana de su avitasion esperando algún día volver a ver a la persona que tanto esperaba. Pero nada la prepararía para el mal que estaba apunto de llegar.

Esta es el primer fic que publico así que acepto tanto comentarios negativos y positivos


	2. Chapter 2

hotel transylvania no me pertenece le pertenece a Columbia Pictures

capitulo 2

Un ser misterioso y sombrío caminaba sosteniendo una maleta de mano, por un bosque oscuro que esconde en lo mas profundo de el algo que avía estado buscado durante tantos años, el bosque era profundo lleno de telarañas y sonidos extraños pero para el no era nada mas que algo común sin nasa que algo común para el, mientras mas de adentraba en el bosque mas eran los sonidos que lo rodeaban de pisadas yendo asía la misma digresión que el.

A lo lejos se podían distinguir barios monstruos y carrosas que entraban a un túnel bajo tierra, al entrar en ese túnel de podía distinguir una luz al final de el mientras caminaba se podía ver que por la tenue luz del túnel que levaba puesto una gabardina con un gorro que cubría sus ojos.

Mientras caminaba tenia bien en mente su plan el cual avía estado esperando preparando durante 100 años, no savia lo que le esperaría al final del túnel lo que si savia era que cada paso que daba era un paso mas a que su pesadilla terminara, mientras caminaba recordaba como durante años avía estado escuchando de un lugar llamado Hotel Transilvania y de que el dueño no era nadie mas que el único Conde Dracula.

Al salir del túnel no pudo ver mas que un enorme castillo en medio de un lago el cual no tenia mas que un puente muy alto como única entrada, al lo lejos se podían distinguir que barias carrosas se aproximaban, mientras una tras otra las carrosas cruzaban el puente no pudo evitar mirar que de ellas bajaban distintas criatura las cuales eran atendidas de inmediato por un hombre con cabeza de calabaza y unos zombis los cuales solo bajaban las maletas de las carrosas y las metían por la gran puerta de entrada, al cruzar la puerta vio un enorme y elegante vestíbulo el cual estaba decorado con una chimenea y barios sillones y en el fondo se veía la recepción junto a unas grandes escaleras, al acercarse toco la pequeña campanita y en un instante zombi que estaba dándole la espalda se volteo u lo respondió con un.

- ugg -

- estoy buscando al Conde Dracula, se encuentra -

- ugg - contesto

Después de responder el zombi tomo un teléfono y mientas asía sus sonidos de zombi se podía escuchar un murmullo del otro lado del teléfono, después de colgar inmediatamente una nube de vapor bajo por las escaleras justo en frente de el y se materializo en el Conde.

-buenas noches tu eres quien me busca, quien eres - dijo con su típico asentó.

Quitándose la capucha deja ver su rostro completo, era un joven de apariencia de entre 19 y 20 años con cabello negro y ojos verdes, a simple vista parecería un muchacho normal con la acepción de que en el momento de ver al conde le dedico una sonrisa y se vieron unos colmillos lo que daba a entender que era un joven vampiro, deslizando su mano en un bolsillo de su gabardina lo que el Conde sintió cierto escalofrió. Rápidamente saco una hija de papel mostrándosela al conde.

-buenas noche soy Whitfor y me gustaría conseguir trabajo en su Hotel, este es mu curriculum – le dice dándole el papel en la mano al conde.


	3. Chapter 3

hotel transylvania no me pertenece le pertenece a Columbia Pictures

capitulo 3

Tomando la hoja y empezando a leerla el conde dice.

-bueno, ahora mismo no estamos buscando a nadie pero…- no termina de hablar cuando ve todo lo que tiene escrito.

-sucede algo- pregunta Whitfor al ver le rostro de el conde.

-as trabajado en muchos lugares como es eso posible- pregunta con cara de asombro.

-bueno- dijo rascándose la cabeza- cuando uno vive tanto el tiempo es algo que se tiene de sobra, así que e estado yendo de un lugar a otro durante barios años.

-y tus padres, no les importa- pregunto

-la verdad, no, ellos murieron ase barios años- dijo bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

-lamento escuchar eso, normalmente no contrato a nadie solamente con esto, pero se nota que tienes experiencia, acompáñame- le dijo caminando de regreso a las escaleras – puedes darle tu maleta a algún zombi no le pasara nada- diciendo eso Whitfor le dala maleta a uno y en cuanto se la da el zombi cae al suelo por el peso de la maleta.

Mientras caminaba miraba a su alrededor por el pasillo por el que caminaba y veía las pinturas y armaduras que ay a su alrededor junto con un gran numero de puertas de madera con pequeñas cabezas colgando de la perilla de cada una, después de caminar por un rato mas llegaron a una puerta a una puerta sin numero y al entrar vio un escritorio en medio de un avitasion con dos sillas de frente y un silla del o otro lado de el, asiéndole una seña para que se sentare Whitfor obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente de el escritorio.

-de acuerdo Whitfor dices que quieres con seguir trabajo aquí, pero según veo as tenido trabajos en lugares muy importantes, con eso podrías conseguir trabajo en cualquier lado por que aquí-

-bueno si ve el tiempo que e estado trabajando podre ver que solo e estado de cuatro a seis años en cada uno, eso es porque no puedo que darme mucho en un solo trabajo porque si no descubrirían que soy un vampiro y de igual forma tendría que irme- dijo ventado en la silla algo nervioso.

-mmm, entiendo, según veo as trabajado en otros hoteles, que trabajo asías-

-asistente de chef, también e trabajado como chef en un hotel de las vegas y conserje-

-mmm- dijo Dracula con interés- recientemente nuestro cocinero ah, tenido cierta incapacidad y creo que tu nos servirías como un remplazo temporal que opinas-

-me parece genial cuando empiezo- dijo con alegría

-no tan rápido primero debo ver si tienes lo que se necesita para poder contratarte- dijo Dracula levantándose de su silla y guiando a Whitfor a la cocina.

Llegando a la cocina se ve una cocina antigua con paredes u estufa de ladrillo sin refrigerador ni una alacena visible.

-esta es la cocina, es un poco antigua- dice Whitfor algo desalentado

-no esta solo es una parte de la cocina no es toda, mira- dice Dracula chasqueando los dedos y de la nada apárese todo lo que le fintaba como un refrigerador una alacena gran variedad de sartenes y ollas.

- wow, como iso eso- pregunto impresionado dando unos pasos asía adelante.

-no es gran cosa tu deberías ser capas de hacerlo también después de todo eres un vampiro- contesto

-yo, yo la verdad no soy un vampiro-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al repetir esas palabras no pudo evitar apretar los puños al sentirse enojado por la que acaba de decir.

-que- pregunta Dracula con cara de asombro

-por lo menos no uno completo- termina de decir sin dejar de apretar los puños.

-¿que quieres decir?-

-yo era humano pero un vampiro me mordió ase como 100 años y me convirtió en una especie de vampiro a medias- dijo como si nada al seguir viendo a la cocina a su alrededor.

-es, lamentable escuchar eso-

-no importa, esta bien, bueno que quiere que agá- pregunta con emoción tomando una sartén que estaba colgada.

-que es exactamente lo que sabes cocinar-

-bueno, normalmente cocino para humanos per también e cocinado para barios mostros como hombres lobo, duendes, algunos trols y otros vampiros, se hacer sopa de mosquito, estofado de rata, malteada de kukarasha entre otras cosas-

-bien, sabes hacer beagels cok eso agrito-

-claro es algo muy sencillo-

-veamos, prepara un estofado de ratón-

-en seguida- al decir esas palabras Whitfor empieza a moverse a una gran vellosidad solo dejando ver una es una estela a su alrededor.

Dracula solo mira como si nada como las ollas, sartenes y barias cosas en la cocina se movían de un lado a otro, asta que todo se detuvo y vio a Whitfor parándose en frente de el con un plato en mano con un liquido gris con pedazos de algo morado.

-que no dijiste que no podías hacer eso- pregunta tomando en plato con una cuchara.

-no puedo hacer unas cosas, pero si otras- contesto recogiendo lo que avía utilizado en la cina.

Tomando una cucharada del platillo Dracula solo asiente con la cabeza y dice

-nada mal, puedes quedarte el trabajo es tuyo, pero asegúrate de do arruinar nada- disi con su pose erguida.

-gracias señor no lo defraudare- agrádese asintiendo con la cabeza

-bien empiezas mañana, las gárgolas te ayudaran en lo que necesites, ya casi amanecer asique será mejor que duermas, enviare a un zombi para que te indique tu avitasion- dice saliendo por la puerta con Whitfor detrás de el.

-gracias señor- dice Whitfor saliendo de la cocina barios metros detrás de Dracula.

De día Whitfor se encontraba en una avitasion modesta la cual tenia una cama, un escritorio con una silla una ventana cubierta. La avitasion estaba cerca de la cocina por si había un pedido de día que tuviera que atender

Whitfor acortado en la cama con su maleta junto a su cama estaba mirando al techo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bien ya estoy aquí- dice inhalando y levantándose de un solo impulso de la cama, tomando se maleta y dirigiéndose al escritorio, dejando su maleta en el escritorio y sacando de ella dos cajas de madera con un candado y colocándolas en orden en el escritorio depuse saca de la maleta un objeto cilíndrico envuelto en una panta negra y escondiéndola debajo de su cama.

-todo de acuerdo al plan- dice regresando a su cama volviendo a mirar al techo- todo de acuerdo al plan- repite con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotel Transilvania no me pertenece le pertenece a una compañía de películas bla, bla, bla

**Capitulo 5**

Avían pasado dos días desde la llegada de Whitfor al Hotel, durante esos dos días avía preparado desayunos, comidas y cenas que para un humano irían de lo horrible a lo sublimemente asqueroso pero para el no era nada mas que una noche normar.

Una noche el conde llego con un pedido especial.

-buenas noches Whitfor- dice el conde entrando con su pose elegantemente erguida.

-buenas noches conde le gustaría cenar algo- dice Whitfor parado junto una mesa arreglando un platillo que despedía un vapor amarillento.

-ahora no gracias, pero he venido a felicitarte muchos de nuestros wespedes no paran de decir lo deliciosa que es tu comida-

-bueno muchas gracias solo hago mi trabajo- responde Whitfor sonriendo un poco.

-sigue así y probablemente tengan un puesto permanente – dice el conde dándole la buena noticia.

-muchas gracias- responde con una sonrisa finhida- ¿disculpe conde no le e preguntado pero que le paso al cocinero anterior a my?- pregunta Whitfor.

-hubo cierto incidente y tubo que ser despedido pero no e venido por eso, vien por que tengo un pedido especial que pedirte- dice el conde cambiando de tema.

-claro que necesita-

-necesito que lleves un beigel con queso agrito-

-un beigel, no cree que debería comer alga mas, eso es al muy simple- pregunta Whitfor con algo de duda.

-no es para my es para alguien de la avitasion 174- corihe el conde.

-desacuerdo enviare a una gárgola con el pedido- dice Whitfor empezando a prepararlo.

-no quiero que lo lleves tú personalmente, las gárgolas se encargaran de la cocina en tu ausencia-

-pero señor mi trabajo es el de cocinar no de llevar comidas- dice confundido

-solo llévalo y pobras regresar a tu trabajo- le dice el conde saliendo de la cocina.

-pero señor yo…..- no alcanza a terminar la oración al darse cuenta que el con de ya se avía ido- bueno es mi jefe después de todo- dice Whitfor con rostro enojado resignándose.

Con el beigel en mano Whitfor recorría el pasillo contando las puertas asta encontrar la avitasion 174, una ves allí toco la puerta diciendo.

-servicio a la avitasion-

Tocando la puerta nuevamente sin recibir respuesta vuelve a tocar por tercera ves, pero antes que siquiera pueda tocarla la puerta de abre.

-buenas noche traigo un pedido de…wow- Whitfor no logra terminar la oración al ver a la persona que esta frente a el, una joven vampiro con vestido y cabello negro con dos flequillos de cabello a ambos lados de su rostro que expresaba un poco de tristeza.

Mavis que da impactada al no poder creer que un muchacho joven con cabello negro y bata blanca este tocando su puerta trayendo algo a su avitasion que no duda en preguntar.

-tu quien eres- pregunta Mavis con curiosidad.

Whitfor aun pasmado trata de recuperarse sacude la cabeza ligeramente y dice.

-lo lamento, traigo un beigel para esta avitasion- dice Whitfor entregándole el beigel en la mano a Mavis.

-gracias- dice Mavis - pero tu quien eres- cambiando su expresión a duda.

-my nombre es Whitfor y soy nuevo trabajando en el Hotel, si algo se le ofrezca no dude en pedírmelo-

-eres un empleado, ¿desde cuando?- pregunta Mavis con curiosidad

-desde ase dos días, soy el nuevo cocinero- responde Whitfor algo nervioso.

-cocinero pero que paso con el chef Cuasimodo-

-asta donde yo se fue despedido- dice Whitfor sin dejar de mirar a Mavis

-entiendo, gracias por traerme esto- agrádese Mavis mientras sierra la puerta.

-espera no meas dicho tu –no alcanza a terminar la oración ya que la puerta es serrada- nombre

Whitfor se quedo parado unos segundos mas aun impresionado asta que es interrumpido por algo.

-oye muchacho que ases allí parado vuelve a trabajar - lo regaña una cabeza miniaturizada que esta colgando del pomo de la puerta.

-si, claro- responde alejándose de la puerta lentamente.

Dentro de la avitasion Mavis regreso a su lugar junto a la ventana, desvía su vista al pequeño pan gritón que se encontraba en su mano y empieza a comerlo con gusto.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal pero Whitfor no dejaba de pensar en la chica que acababa de conocer y como no podía dejan de preguntarse cual era su nombre.

Una ves terminada la noche y con todos los wespedes dormidos y todo en la cocina limpio y preparado para la noche siguiente Whitfor se encontraba en su avitasion acostado en su cama, pero su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Hola como están todos solo quiero de sirles que estoy subiendo la mayor cantidad de de capítulos antes de que no tenga tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hotel Transilvania no me pertenece le pertenece a __Columbia Pictures. __bla, bla, bla_

**En este capitulo interpreto la noche como si fuera de día espero no haberme equivocado espero que les guste, adiós.**

**Capitulo 6**

A la noche siguiente Whitfor se preparaba para otra atareada noche en la cocina poniéndose su ropa de chef que era una bata blanca y un sombrero que nunca le gustaba usar, pero antes de salir se detuvo enfrente del escritorio para tomar un objeto de una de las cajas y ponerlo en su bolsillo derecho, dirimiéndose a la cocina no podía evitar pensar que le avía sucedido la noche anterior nunca le avía sucedido que se trababa al hablar y tansolo por conocer a alguien se dijo a si mismo que tenia que olvidar todo eso y concentrarse en lo que avía venido desde un principio y ya que ni siquiera avía podido averiguar el nombre de la chica de la noche anterior prefirió olvidarlo.

Mavis se avía despertado y como de costumbre se fue a sentarse a la ventana como lo avía estado asiendo durante las ultimas semanas, se avía acostumbrado a esa rutina siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar en la ventana, su padre siempre iba a verla, pedía todas sus comidas a su avitasion que después era llevado por las gárgolas camareros, por esa misma razón se le avía echo extraño que aquel chico que según el era el nuevo cocinero del hotel se lo avía llevado, ella savia que su padre no contrataría a nadie solo porque si, así que decidió aunque sea por una noche abandonar su rutina y averiguar mas de ese muchacho.

Al salir de si avitasion Mavis camino por el pasillo donde se encontró con su padre

-Hola mi princesa dormiste vien?- pregunta su padre con cariño

-si papa, gracias- contesto Mavis dándole un abraso

-pensaba que estarías en tu avitasion apenas iba a verte pequeña- pregunto su padre

-hoy tenía ganas de comer en el restaurante, pero papa es cierto que contrataste a un nuevo chef- pregunto

-te refieres a Whitfor, si a estado asiendo un gran trabajo estos últimos días, porque lo preguntas- pregunto el conde.

-este la otra noche fue a entregarme el postre de la cena que ordene ayer que por alguna razón no lo llevaba- le conto Mavis a su padre que el respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-eso es un misterio, pero que tal si vamos a desayunar ase mucho que no desayunamos juntos- de pregunta sujetándole una de sus mejillas como si fuera un bebe.

-esta vien- responde Mavis con una sonrisa caminando con su padre en direxion al restaurante Jorobados

En la cocina Whitfor se encontraba atareado con las ordenes de desayuno de todos, una hora y media después de empezado sus labores en la cocina atendiendo un desayuno tras otro, pero cuando una gárgola le cebo un pedido lo desconcertó.

La gárgola entrando nerviosa mente entra a la cocina y le dice

-chef Whitfor el conde y su hija han venido a desayunar, aquí esta su pedido- le dice entregándole el papes en la mano

-¡¿el conde y su que?i- pregunta Whitfor caminando rápidamente a la ventanilla de la puerta y mirando lo mesa donde estaba el conde y sentado junto a el se encontraba la chica de la noche anterior

Regresando al interior de la cocina don de se encostraba la gárgola que le dio la noticia, se acerca y pregunta.

-esa, esa en la hija del conde- pregunta sosteniéndolo de su traje y preguntándole violentamente

-la señorita Mavis, si esa en su hija- le responde rápidamente con su rostro asustado

-o no- soltando a la gárgola con la cara algo asustada- esto lo cambia todo-

En su avitasion Whitfor caminando de en lado para otro no podía no podía quitar de su cabeza lo que avía averiguado esa noticia le avía caído de sorpresa, después de averígualo se avía empeñado a averiguar mas sobre ella preguntando a las gangolas, armaduras, zombis y brujas que encontraba.

-el con de tiene una hija, una hija, esto no puede ser nunca se me dijo nada de esto- sus quejas son interrumpidas por un tintineo que lo interrumpe, buscando entre sus bolsillos asta lograr encontrar un celular que no recordaba que traía, contestando el celular pregunta.

-¿si?- pregunta

-….-

-si soy yo-

-…-

-si estuvo aquí, los empleados me lo dijeron-

-…-

-pero la información esta mal, no es el conde, es su hija-

-…- se escucha el murmullo tan fuerte que fuerte que aleja el teléfono del oído.

-pues si alguien me hubiera dado la información correcta no estaría en este problema- responde enojado

-…-

-esta bien, pero para la próxima averigüen mejor las cosas-

-…..-

Colgando el teléfono y poniéndolo de nuevo en la caja, se sienta en la silla del escritorio pensando que aria ahora.

-Mavis, Mavis, Mavis- repitiendo el nombre una y otra ves –que lindo nombre-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Preparándose para irse a dormir Mavis recordaba el desayuno que avía tenido con su padre, para ella era divertido, ya que asía mucho que no pasaban tiempo de calidad padre e hija recordando la platica de esa mañana que Mavis necesitaba tanto. Recordando lo sucedido esa mañana mientras desayunaba sus favoritos lombri-keiks recordaba el alboroto que hubo en la cocina cuando una gárgola salió corriendo de la cocina y chocando con otra que llevaba una bandeja con lombrices la cual salió volando calleándole en la cabeza al conde, el conde eufórico inmediatamente fue a gritarle a las dos gárgolas, lo que le parecía muy divertido. Al decidir pasando mas tiempo con su padre podía ver mejor lo atareado que era dirigir un hotel solo era revisar, ordenar, firmar y saludar lo que parecía fácil como su padre lo asía pero durante toda la noche no podía olvidar el axidente que izo que su padre oliera a lombrices toda la noche. Antes de irse a su avitasion a dormir vio a Whitfor caminando de un lado a otro preguntando le a las cosas a las armaduras ella pensó que trataba de averiguar algo por la cara de in teres que tenia en su rostro.

Ala noche siguiente Mavis estaba decidida a averiguar lo que estaba preguntando Whitfor, con tanto interés así que dirimiéndose a la cocina

Whitfor estaba en la cocina reacomodando la comida en un plato, no estaba concentrado por lo que le habían dicho, después de la llamada que había recibido aun no se lo podía creer que todo lo que le avían dicho estaba equivocado. Respirando profundo para calmarse decidió tranquilizarse y luego pensaría que hacer. Volviendo a concentrarse en su "trabajo", tomo una sartén que estaba usando para dirigirse a la mesa.

-hola- saludo Mavis en cuanto se dio la vuelta

Whitfor dio un pequeño grito por el susto soltando la sartén que sostenía y lanzándola asía un lado golpeando en el rostro a una gárgola que estaba entrando por la puerta.

Recuperándose del susto recibido Whitfor contesta aun sorprendido.

-se…señorita Mavis que se le ofrece?- pregunta Whitfor con curiosidad

-solo vine a preguntar algo- dijo Mavis can las manos el su espalda alejándose un poco de el.

-claro que es lo que quiere saber, con gusto selo diré-

-¿que ases aquí?- pregunto Mavis con interés.

-estoy asiendo la comida, pero por que la pregunta- respondió regresando a su trabajo.

-no me refiero a que por que porque viniste al hotel-

-no comprendo, por que tanto interés- pregunto Whitfor con curiosidad

-curiosidad, no todos los días viene un padre contrata un nuevo empleado, cuéntame como llegaste al hotel-

-bueno si quiere saberlo, el avión en el que iba e izo un escala aquí en Transilvania, escuche que avia un festival de monstruos y decidí que ir para pasar el tiempo- con testo sin quitar la vista de la estufa.

-¿pero como encontraste el hotel?- pregunto Mavis tomando asiento en una silla cercana

-bueno mientras estaba en el festival escuche que los verdaderos frankenstein, hombre lobo, la momia y Dracula, avían aparecido- dijo tomando una tetera con te y poniendo un poco un una tasa.

-esos eran my padre y mis tíos, ellos estaban yendo por…- no pudo terminar la frase al sentirse triste, Whitfor al darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal coloco una tasa de te en frente de ella.

-tome, es te le gustara, en fin- dijo sentándose en otra silla de la mesa- me tomo unos días encontrar este lugar aunque no esteraba que fuera un hotel así que decid tomar cualquier trabajo, imagine mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era de cocinero- dijo Whitfor cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo un poco por lo que dijo-¿pero?, ¿por que tanto interés en my?-

-este nunca supe que hubiera medio-vampiros- dijo Mavis tomando de su te, con esa frase la expresión de Whitfor cambio a seria.

-su padre se lo dijo verdad- respondió con una seriedad que fue evidente para Mavis.

-perdona no fue mi in tensión ofenderte-

-No se preocupe señorita Mavis no pasa nada- respondió Whitfor regresando a su expresión sonriente otra ves.

-solo llámame Mavis no seas tan formal- dice Mavis mas tranquila

-esta vien Mavis – contesta Whitfor con una sonría, a la que Mavis respondió con otra

Esa noche ambos se la pasaron ablando y mientras Mavis y Whitfor hablaban el seguía con su trabajo sin dejar de prestar atención a todo lo que Mavis le platicaba de su vida en el hotel, sus tíos y de todos los huéspedes que avía todo el año de cómo ella nunca avía conocido a otros monstruos de su edad.

-asique no e tenido muchos conocidos que no sean mayores que yo, en el hotel solo se hospedan monstruos mayores- dijo Mavis con tristeza

-eso es triste, pero bueno ahora ya tienes un amigo de su edad- le dijo Whitfor con una sonrisa a la que Mavis respondió- pero también quiero saber, entonces nunca as salido del hotel- pregunto Whitfor impresionado

-si, tenia pensado irme a Hawáiy en my 118 cumpleaños pero…- volvió a cortar la frase a medias.

-¿pero?-

-creo que ya es algo tarde será mejor que me valla- contesto Mavis nerviosa dirihiendose asía la puerta- te veo mañana, adiós- termino la frase al atravesar la puerta

-que raro- dijo con curiosidad- mañana- se dijo así mismo

Lo que quedaba de la noche tanto Mavis como Whitfor se la pasaron contentos por la platica que tuvieron. En su avitasion Mavis tenía una sonrisa por lo contenta que estaba al saber que ahora tenia un nuevo amigo que esta ves si fura de su edad,

Mas tarde, Whitfor se encontraba en su avitasion, sacando su teléfono de la caja de su escritorio marca un numero en el asta que alguien le contesta y dice.

-si, era la hija del conde, su nombre es Mavis-

-…-

-esta vien, seguiré con el plan no se preocupe-

-…-

-si, no lo olvide esta escondido, pero espero no tener que usarlo-

-…-

-vien lo are, si señor- termino de decir y coloco el teléfono de nuevo en su caja

Sentándose en la silla de su avitasion, mientras se queda pensando en toda la charla que tubo con Mavis esa noche, por la que no podía dejar de sonreír por lo mucho que se avía divertido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Una semana avía pasado desde el inicio de la amistad de Mavis y Whitfor todas las noches ellos hablaban en la cocina y Whitfor siempre se tomaba el tiempo para dejar por un momento sus labores y hablar con Mavis, una noche casi cerca del amanecer Mavis desidia mostrarle algo a Whitfor que sabia que le gustaría.

-hola Whitfor- saluda Mavis entrando a la cocina

-hola Mavis ¿como as estado?- pregunto Whitfor devolviendo el saludo

-ben con migo tengo algo que mostrarte- le dice Mavis jalándolo del brazo

-espera Mavis ¿adonde me yabas?- pregunto con curiosidad Whitfor

-solo ben tengo algo que mostrarte-

-espera Mavis, espera-se queja Whitfor saliendo del agarre de Mavis –no puedo salir de la cocina así nada mas-

-Vamos será divertido- en el momento que dice eso una gárgola entra por la puerta

-tengo una idea- dice Whitfor con una sonrisa- tu –le habla a la gárgola

-yo- pregunta la gárgola

-felicidades, por hoy te dejo a cargo de la cocina por el resto de la noche- lo felicita Whitfor sacando el sombrero de chef de un cajón y poniéndoselo a la gárgola.

-ahora si vamos- dijo Whitfor abriendo la puerta para seguir a Mavis dejando a una gárgola confundida en la cocina

Pasando por barios pasillos, escaleras y puertas Whitfor seguía a Mavis a donde con tanta ilusión lo quería llevar, cruzando una pequeña puerta al final de una escalera la cual llevaba a la azotea del hotel mostrando una gran vista de todo el bosque.

-wow, que gran vista- dijo Whitfor impresionado.

-si, es una hermosa vista no crees- le dijo Mavis sentándose a unos metros lejos de la oriya.

-baya que si- afirma Whitfor sentándose cerca de donde estaba Mavis

Pasaron barias horas y Whitfor le contaba a Mavis todos los trabajos que avía tenido en los últimos años, pero durante la conversación Whitfor se daba cuenta de la tristesa que reflejaba el rostro de Mavis, hasta que recordó algo importante.

-Mavis tenemos que regresar el sol esta apunto de salir- le dijo Whitfor preocupado por los pequeños rayos de sol que ya se veían en el horizonte.

-espera todavía no, ven- tomando la mano de Whitfor y llevándolo detrás de una chimenea cercana- mira- dice Mavis mirando al horizonte.

A lo lejos mas allá de los arboles se podía ver como poco a poco el amanecer se elevaba, detrás de la chimenea Whitfor no podía recordar la ultima des que lo había visto mientras lo veía voltio para ver a Mavis y se entristeció por ver como ella miraba el horizonte con un rostro de tristeza, Whitfor decidió sosteniendo la mano de Mavis para alegrarla un poco pero Mavis al darse cuenta de eso solo dijo.

-creo que es hora de entrar- dijo Mavis soltándole la mano y dirihiendose a la puerta por donde habían salido

Caminando por los pasillos del hotel ni Mavis y ni Whitfor se dirigían ni una palabra solo caminaban solo un incomodo silencio, asta que Whitfor decidió preguntarle algo,

-¿fue un muchacho verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Mavis con asombro

-un muchacho, por el que estas triste-

Mavis no dijo nada solo asintió –como lo sabes- pregunto Mavis con interés

-bueno, una ves tuve un amigo el era humano, su novia rompió con el y, el tenia el mismo rostro que tienes tu a beses- termino de decir Whitfor y el silencio incomodo volvió

Habían pasado barios metros en los que ninguno de los dos se dio nada, pero esta ves fue Mavis quien rompió el silencio

-y, tu amigo, que paso con el-

-van barios años desde que no lo veo la ultima ves que lo vi no dejo su avitasion como por un mes, se derrumbo completamente, pero asta donde supe después de barios años se caso, después de eso ya no e sabido mas de el-

-se supone que debo de alegrarme con eso- contesto Mavis deteniéndose y con rostro agachado algo triste

-no- le contesta Whitfor dirigiéndose a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros -se supone que debes de ver que avece aunque no tengas una razón para seguir adelante debes seguir avanzando por que si dejas de avanzar te pierdes de lo que podría ser algo que te lleve a un mejor lugar- termino de decir mientras le levantaba el rostro desde la barbilla para que viera su rostro sonriéndole a lo que Mavis respondió con una sonrisa

Una ves después de eso Whitfor acompaño a Mavis a su avitasion y al llegar ala puerta Whitfor detuvo a Mavis para decirle algo.

-Mavis, solo quiero decirte que cuando a mi amigo le paso eso su padre le dijo un algo que en este momento creo que te puede ser útil- dice Whitfor algo apenado por lo que iba a decir

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Mavis con curiosidad

-bueno el le dijo que "si amas a alguien dale la libertad, si regresa es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue"-

Al terminar de decir eso Whitfor no podía ocultar la pena de su rostro, al darse cuenta de eso Mavis sonrió y no pudo evitar darle un abraso y Whitfor al darse cuenta de lo sucedido solo pudo permanecer tieso ante la muestra de afecto

-gracias- dijo Mavis soltando a Whitfor y regresando a su avitasion

Whitfor aun sin poderse mover estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le había pasado y permaneció allí parado barios minutos mas

Una hora después Whitfor estaba sentado un una silla que se encontraba en la cocina asiéndose una sola pregunta

-¿Por qué tenia que hacer esto?-


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El conde se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con su típica pose erguida haciendo su rutina diaria mientras pensaba lo feliz de que Mavis día tras día gracias a sus charlas con Whitfor según se lo decían todos los días las armaduras que le avisaban de cuando Mavis iba a la cocina.

A su espalda del otro lado del pasillo sin darse cuenta se acercada Whitfor rápidamente para aclarar una duda que a estado en su mente las ultimas noches.

-conde- lo llama Whitfor repentinamente acercándose a el.

-¿si? ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el conde sin siquiera salir de su pose.

-quiero hacerle una pregunta que me estado haciendo durante los últimos días- le dice Whitfor caminando hacia el.

-cual es esa pregunta-

-durante los últimos días me e estado dando cuenta que usted es muy protector no solo con su hija si no también con su hotel, pero lo mas raro fue que porque contrataría a alguien que a penas conoce y aun mas raro, por que idearía un plan tan raro como mandar aun cocinero a llevar un pedido a un avitasion que casual menta es de su hija- mientras mas hablaba el conde retrocedía cada ves mas al ver que su plan nuevamente se venia a bajo.

-a que quieres llegar con todo esto- pregunta el conde con tono nervioso.

-¿Por qué me contrato?-pregunto Whitfor al fin.

-de que estas ablando para lo único que te contrate fue para cocinar nada mas- dijo el conde aun con un tono nervioso.

-entonces deja a su hija hablar con todos los empleados mientras son vigilados por armaduras- dijo Whitfor sarcásticamente.

-a… pues… y…- el conde al verse acorralado no tubo más opción que decirle la verdad, inhalando y exhalando el conde se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-muy bien te lo diré acompáñame- le pide el conde guiándolo por los pasillos del hotel asta una avitasion donde avía un féretro y una enorme pintura de el conde y su esposa.

-ella es su esposa verdad- pregunta Whitfor mirando a la enorme pintura en la pared.

-si, elle murió ase muchos años- dijo el conde con una mirada triste mirando la pintura

-lamento eso- después de un breve silencio Whitfor pregunto-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- presunta dándose vuelta mirando al conde.

-ese una semanas fue el cumpleaños 118 de Mavis, pero antes de ese día llego un joven un humano…-

-fue ese tal Johnny, del que todos hablan- dice Whitfor interrumpiendo al conde.

-si, como lo sabes- pregunto el conde.

-uno escucha cosas de ves en cuando-

-cuando llego Jonathan inmediatamente quería que se fuera, si los otros monstruos lo veían el hotel se abría venido abajo- después de contarle toda la historia de cómo lo avía ocultado, disfrazado e intentar por todos los medios que se fuera y como Mavis se avía enamorado de el mas como al final no pudo evitar que se fuera.

-wow, eso parece un loco fin de semana- dice Whitfor asombrado

-si lo fue, pero el motivo por el que te contrate el verdadero motivo fue que Mavis en estos momentos necesita un amigo-

-¿un amigo?-

-ay cosas que un padre no puede hacer y sin su madre, simplemente no savia que hacer y cuando te vi simplemente se me ocurrió esa idea- dijo el conde con tristeza en su rostro.

-usted quería que consolara a su hija asta que ese Jonathan regrese-

-Jonathan no volverá, después de todo lo que ice y dije no creo que vuelva-

-no, si de verdad quiere a Mavis el regresara- dijo Whitfor pensativo.

-¿porque lo dices?-

-es lo que y… es lo más sensato en estos casos- dice Whitfor nerviosamente

-te pido que no se lo digas, si ella descubre que trato de meterme con sus emisiones otra ves no me lo perdonaría- pide Dracula

-descuide no se lo diré, pero tengo que admitirlo que me equivoque con usted, sus intensiones son buenas no cualquier padre aria eso-

-te lo agradezco- dice el conde con una leve sonrisa.

-también tengo una idea pero quiero su permiso primero-

-que clase de idea- pregunta con curiosidad.

-ase unas horas ella me llevo al techo a ver el amanecer, se notaba que era un lugar especial para ella y como agradecimiento, quiero llevar a Mavis al pueblo-

-¡que! No as estado escuchando todo lo que te he dicho- le dice a Whitfor enojado

-a ella le aria vien salir, asta donde se la ultima ves fue algo "decepcionante"- dice calmadamente haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-pero si algo le pasa, si se lastima, si pierde la noción del tiempo y sale el sol o… o si simple mente le gusta tanto que ya no quiere volver- lo dice mas calmado y con vos algo triste al final.

-esta pensando en los peores casos ella estará vien- dice Whitfor riéndose un poco tratando de calmarlo.

-pero… pero… -dice el conde sin saber que decir.

-estará vien yo pase por ese pueblo y por lo que escuche a usted y a sus amigos no les fue tan mal, los adoraron, no, yo también se que el mundo puede ser peligroso pero manteniéndola aquí encerrada le esta asiendo mas daño que vien, le doy mi palabra que estará segura y no dejare que nada le suceda- una ves dicho el conde parecía mas convencido de que tenia razón.

-¿prometes que no le pasara nada?-

-si, solo será unas horas y la traire de vuelta- dice Whitfor con seguridad extendieldole la mano.

-muy vien, pero si algo le pasa juro que te despedire- dice el conde con un tono tranquilo estrechándole la mano.

-en cierto sentido ya estoy muerto, pero esta vien- dice Whitfor algo nervioso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Antes del anochecer Whitfor se preparaba cara llevar a Mavis al pueblo, después de ponerse su gabardina fue a buscar debajo de su cama para sacar un objeto largo cubierto con una funda de tela negra, al sacar el objeto se podía ver que era un basto de poco mas de medio metro con tonalidad negra con líneas en de separación en partes del bastón, sujetando el bastón por ambos extremos para se pararlo en dos mitades de mismo tamaño que después guardo en su gabardina.

Recién avía anochecido y caminando por los pasillos Mavis caminando en direxion al lobby donde su padre le pedido que fuera, al bajar las escaleras Mavis vio a su padre y a Whitfor ablando cerca de la entrada algo que a su padre lo ponía nervioso.

-hola pa, Whitfor, porque tan nervioso- pregunta Mavis viendo a su padre.

-por nada pequeña- dice el conde para tranquilizarla, después dirigiendo una mirado a Whitfor.

-creo que yo esperare afuera- dice Whitfor ablándale a ambos y saliendo por la puerta giratoria.

-y vien porque tanto misterio primero me mandas llamar y luego ases que Whitfor salga del hotel- dice Mavis con una mirada de curiosidad.

-Mavis cariño yo- toma una pausa para tomar aire- ayer Whitfor y yo hablamos y creo que te aria vien… salir y ver el pueblo cercano- al decir eso la cara de Mavis mostraba una gran sorpresa- se que la ultima ves que saliste no fue lo que esperabas pero esta ves Whitfor se ofreció a llevarte por eso quiero que vallas y te diviertas.

-¡es enserio, gracias, gracias, gracias!- grita Mavis de felicidad abrasando a su padre.

-si, solo ten cuidado, si, no tardes mucho y sobre todo vuelve a salvo, le di instrucciones a Whitfor de traerte a salvo- dice el conde con preocupación es su rostro.

-lo are no te preocupes volveré pronto adiós- le dice Mavis caminando a la puerta y saliendo del hotel, dejando a su padre aun mas preocupado.

Saliendo de la puerta Mavis se encuentra con Whitfor esperándola, sin perder tiempo Mavis se convierte en murciélago.

-vamos Whitfor que estas esperando- le habla a Whitfor mientras empieza a bolar.

-espera Mavis yo no puedo volar lo olvidas- le hablo a Mavis antes de que se alejara mas.

-lo lamento lo olvidaba, lo siento- dice Mavis volviendo a la normalidad donde estaba Whitfor- entonces creo que tendremos que caminar-

-no necesaria mente- al terminar de decir eso toma a Mavis entre sus brazos y empezando a correr a gran velocidad.

Corriendo velozmente atravesando de el puente, el túnel y adentrándose en es bosque esquivando ramas, arbustos y arboles, Whitfor se detiene aun en el bosque cerca de una colina dejando a Mavis ponerse de pie otra ves.

-vien ya estamos cerca solo, estas vien- dice Whitfor mirando a Mavis que sostenía su cabeza con una mano.

-si estoy vien, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ir tan rápido-

-ha, lo lamento ven siéntate aquí- le dice a Mavis acercándola a un tronco para que se sentara –perdón no pensé que te marearías-

-no pasa nada estoy vien no te preocupes- dice Mavis poniéndose de pie, y mirando a su alrededor -pensé que íbamos a ir al pueblo-

-si el pueblo se puede ver del otro lado de la colina solamente quería decirte un par de cosas antes de que vallamos-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-bueno, desde que tu padre y tus tíos vinieron al pueblo, mucha gente ha venido a buscarlos y…-

-eso es increíble quiero ver- dice Mavis con emoción empezando a subir la colina

-espera Mavis- pero a mitad de camino fue detenido por Whitfor tomándola de la mano –se que estas emocionada pero te tengo que pedir que no digas que eres vampiro-

-¿por qué?- pregunta Mavis con tristeza.

- ahora mismo necesitamos un perfil bajo, si, no eres la única que simplemente quiere ser tratada normal mente pero con tanta gente no creo que quieras esa clase de atención, si- le dice a Mavis lo mas calmado y lógico posible.

-pero soy una vampiro ¿por que tengo que ocultarlo?- pregunta Mavis algo triste.

-esta es la primera ver que estas cerca de tantos humanos y estas personas esperan ver un vampiro pero nunca visto uno, solo por hoy compórtate como humana, si, sin transformaciones sin vapor solo por hoy se una adolecente humana, si,-

-esta bien si crees que es lo mejor lo are- dice Mavis resignada

-bueno ya aclarado todo- tomando la mano de Mavis, Whitfor la lleva sobre la colina y allí se podía ver una pequeña ciudad que mas parecía que avía una pequeña feria con mucha gente con diversos disfraces de toda clase de monstruos caminando por todas partes.

Mavis al ver todo eso sonrió de emoción y salió corriendo a ver todos los lugares y personas que estaban a su vista dejando atrás a Whitfor.

Whitfor siguiéndola corriendo tras ella mientras miraba todos los negocios de comida, juegos, mascaras apenas podía seguirle el paso pero por lo menos se divertía y avía recordado por así decirlo parecer "normal".

-¿que te parece?- le pregunta Whitfor a Mavis que estaba entretenida viendo un juego de tiro al blanco.

-es increíble, nunca pensé que todo fuera tan colorido y que hubiera tanta gente que le gustan los monstruos es sombroso- dice Mavis mirando a su alrededor a todas las personas disfrazadas.

-si lo es- le dice Whitfor sonriendo –dime ¿que estas viendo?-

-se su pone que debes tirar los blancos con esas cosas de allí y si los tiras te dan un premio- dice Mavis apuntando a las pequeñas armas de juguete.

-quieres intentarlo-

-en serio-

-si será divertido- dice Whitfor tomando una de las armas de juguetes para tirar.

Dándole el arma de juguete a Mavis, al sujetar el arma Mavis intenta tirar los blancos sin tira a lo que a Whitfor le dio mucha gracia.

-si creen que es tan fácil inténtalo tu- Mavis reta a Whitfor entregándole el juguete.

Tomando el juguete otrabes cargada Whitfor derriba todos los blancos sin falla ninguno.

-tememos un ganador tome aquí tiene- dice el es cargado dándole un peluche de un murciélago a Whitfor.

-es increíble, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dice Mavis impresionada.

-mucha practica, ten te lo obsequio-le dice a Mavis obsequiándole el peluche.

Una ves terminado el juego ambos se la pasaron paseando por todas pastes del festival cada tienda, local, y juego que pudieron encontrar y Mavis no dejaba de impresionarse por todos los anuncios que avía colgados por toda partes que ofrecían recompensa por fotos de Dracula o cualquier monstruo.

Barias horas después a Whitfor se le ocurrió tomar un descanso en un pequeño restaurante con terraza.

-nunca pensé que seria así de divertido, todos tan alegres y felices no se por que mi padre no quería que viniera-dice Mavis mirando por la ventana.

-de cierta forma lo comprendo lo que tu padre trato de hacer- le dice a Mavis mirando también a la ventana.

-hablas de mentirme y mantenerme en serrada por toda mi vida- dice Mavis enojada

-no pero no siempre fue así de alegre y feliz- dice Whitfor tomando un sorbo a se bebida.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta Mavis con curiosidad

-según un libros de historia que leei ase mucho, ase como quinientos años todos los monstruos se odia y peor aun los humanos nos odiaban a todos, todo estaba en caos-

-y luego que paso como paso de eso a esto-

-una ves un vampiro propuso un tratado de la paz entre los monstruos y que separaría a los humanos de los monstruos de que uno no se metería con el otro, a todos les pareció vien y con el tiempo las personas simplemente se fueron olvidando de la existencia de los vampiros, hombres lobo, momias y todo lo demás y los empezaron a poner en películas y cosas así-

-pero todo eso se acabo ase mucho tiempo ya el mundo es diferente que no lo ves-

-si pero por eso tenemos que permanecer ocultos-

-pero porque ocultarnos, solo mira desde que mi papa vino todas estas personas quieren conocerlos eso no es malo, tienen que saberlo, no entiendo por que mi padre no quería que viniera- dice Mavis señalando a la calle donde ay perdonas tomando fotos a todos los disfrazados.

-si pero que tal si lo supieran, algunas personas se emocionarían, si, pero otras que pensarían ha me quiere chupar la sangre, me ara daño, dañara a mi familia y entonces que arias sino quieren escuchar- después de decir eso Mavis se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Whitfor, Whitfor la toma de la mano y le dice –se que quieres que las personas te quieran como eres, yo también quisiera eso, por eso te digo que en ocasiones es mejor que no lo sepan.

-bueno se que yo no les su paria la sangre y tu- pregunta Mavis con tono chistoso.

-no, a my me da asco la sangre-

-pero eres un vampiro como es eso posible- pregunta Mavis riéndose.

-si lose, fue un gran alivio cuando inventaros el esplendangre- dijo Whitfor alegre.

Mientras ambos se reían Whitfor alcanzo a ver de reojo un que un sujeto los observaba desde la calle de afuera.

Después de terminas de pasear decidieron volver al hotel pero por sugerencia de Mavis prefirió caminar en ves de correr, mientras caminaba a Mavis se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que tenia que hacerle a Whitfor.

-Whitfor ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?-

-claro, que pregunta-

-¿como te convertiste en vampiro?- pregunto Mavis apenada

-por que preguntas-

-solo curiosidad nunca as hablado de eso y será un largo camino al hotel y pende que podrías decírmelo-

-si claro no veo por que no, fue ase como cien años, yo vivía en una granja, era granjero y un día me avía tardad en recoger algunas cosas y después todo lo que recuerdo fue que algo me empujo me desmalle y cuando me recupere ya era un vampiro-

-tenias familia-

-solo mi madre, mi padre murió antes de nacer yo, pero elle murió un año antes de que me convirtiera-

-perdona- dice Mavis triste.

-tranquila no ay problema-

-papa me conto que mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera -

-tienes un gran padre- la felicita Whitfor.

-si lo se-

Al seguir caminando Whitfor no pude evitar sentir algo de tras de ellos que lo pone nervioso.

Pasadas las 4am os dos ya avían llegado el hotel y lo primero vieron fue al conde esperando en el mismo lugar donde se avía despedido y lo primero que izo fue abrasar a Mavis y darle el al típico sermón del "por que llegas tarde". Una ves terminado el sermón Whitfor acompaño a Mavis a su avitasion.

-gracias, fue muy divertido-dice Mavis con una sonriéndole.

-de nada, si quieres en mi próximo descanso podemos ir otra ves- le dice a Mavis ya llegando afuera de su avitasion.

-me gustaría- al decir eso Mavis abre la puerta y apenas entra y sale llamando- Whitfor-

-si que pasa- en cuanto se voltea es sorprendido con un beso en la mejilla

-gracias te veo mañana- dice Mavis entrando a su avitasion.

Ahora ya no tan sorprendido por lo o corrido Whitfor sonríe y sigue caminando por el pasillo.

A las afueras del hotel dentro del bosque su puede ven una silueta de una persona mirando el hotel riendo un poco con una risa apenas audible se adentra mas al bosque, una ves dentro en una zona mas iluminada se puede ver que es un muchacho rubio un poco mas grande que Whitfor, saca un teléfono y después de marcar un numero es sor prendido por un cable luminoso que en el inicio se abre y se ase tres a un metro de la punta, que sale disparada de la nada y lo atrapa sujetándolo de un árbol quemándolo donde lo toca el cable luminoso.

-mira lo que me encontré- sale Whitfor saliendo de la oscuridad donde proveía el cable sosteniendo el bastón del que salía –sabes, me sorprendía que no avían aparecido, pero cuando te vi supe que tenias que se tu y justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo- dice Whitfor tomando el celular del suelo y interrumpiendo la llamada.

-que es esta cosa- pregunta el muchacho tratando de liberarse de la cosa que lo sujeta.

-te gusta, es un nuevo invento se llama red-ultravioleta, es algo mas fácil que la estaca de madera-

-déjame o te juro que…-

-no creo que estés en posición de jurar nada- revisando en el teléfono y mar cando al numero al que quería llamar y al escuchar que alguien contesta –hola, se que estas allí será mejor que no vengas o te are lo que a tu amigo- al decir eso jira una rosca al otro extremo del bastón lo que ase que la luz del bastón aumente a tal grado que tiene que voltearse por el aumento de la luz generada por el cable es cuchando un grito del sujeto atrapado, al disminuir la luz Whitfor se voltea y ve una pila de ceniza en la base del árbol –escuchaste te lo repito "no vengas"- al terminar rompe el teléfono apretándolo con una mano y tirándolo, enredando el cable de nuevo en el bastos Whitfor canina regresando al hotel.

**Hola, buenas noches o días de pendiendo de donde estén solo quiero de si gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capitulo ya que es el mas largo que he escrito asta ahora y gracias a ****Blackirean Boltien**** por tus comentarios y tratare de subir los capítulos mas rápido adiós a todos.**


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Una de unos 20 años de cabello rubio de ojos azules escuchada un teléfono en una avitasion de una casa que tenía las ventanas cubiertas con periódicos y por la escasa luz que se dejaba ver era de día, su cara reflejaba enojo por lo que avía escuchado, saliendo de la avitasion y caminando por la casa se podía ver que todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas para no deja entrar la luz, cruzando una puerta que llevaba al sótano que estaba lleno de monitores que eran observados por un hombre de la misma edad de cabello negro con anteojos oscuros sentado en el sofá.

-¿a pasado algo?- pregunta la mujer.

-no- le contesta el hombre con un tono arto –esta familia es horrible, tilbes se a nuevo en la vigilancia pero nunca me avía encontrado con una familia tan desquiciante.

-no puede ser tan malo- le dice la mujer con tono de burla.

-a, no, lo único que hacen todo el día es pelear, hablar, ver tv y durante la ultima semana el idiota no a echo nada mas que mirar al vacio y ahora no deja de moverse de un lado para otro buscando no se que-

-tenemos que hacer esto, asta que no salga de su casa no le podemos hacerle nada- dice la mujer con tono de burla.

-YA LO SE, estamos a dos casas de el y no le podemos hacer nada- grita el hombre levantándose del sofá y caminas por la avitasion tratando de calmarse –era Alan, ya encontró ese dichoso hotel-

-no exactamente, creo que tubo ciertos problemas- dice la mujer cursándose de brazos.

-que clase de problemas- pregunta confuso.

-tal ves este muerto- dice caminan do asía adelante y sentándose en el sofá –y creo saber quien fue-

-¿Quien?-dice sorprendido.

-un viejo amigo- dice con una pequeña sonrisa –pero eso no importa, ahora el plan cambio debemos esperar a que vuelva a Transilvania-

-¿y como hacemos eso?-

-el ya lo esta haciendo por nosotros- al escuchar eso el hombre se acerca para ver el mismo monitor que ella.

En el monitor del centro se podrá ver una ventana donde se puede ver a Jonathan en su avitasion que estaba decorada con toda clase de poster de distintas bandas y videojuegos mientras el estaba metiendo cosas en su enorme mochila. Al ver esto la muchacha sonreía y mostrando como sus ojos cambiaban aun azul brillante y unos enormes colmillos resaltaban es su boca.

Mavis estaba en su avitasion sosteniendo el pequeño peluche que Whitfor le había regalado en ese extraño juego de la noche anterior, no podía olvidar como Whitfor le había hablado de que los humanos estaban mejor no sabiendo de la existencia de los monstruos, en el fondo ella savia que era incorrecto ocultar algo así pera también savia que eso era verdad, a su mente venia las palabras que Jonny "eres un monstruo y odio a los monstruos" esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra ves, mientras mas pensaba en esas palabrea podía sentir como unas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

El sonido de un timbre se podía escuchar mientras Whitfor buscaba como loco por toda su avitasion su teléfono perdido, buscaba por todos los lugares que se le ocurrías debajo de su cama, cajones asta en el pequeño baño de su avitasion asta que lo encontró en el bolsillo de su gabardina que estaba guardado en el armario.

-si- pregunto Whitfor contestando el teléfono.

-…- murmullo

-valla, que alivio que llamas tu cuando me llama el gruñón no lo soporto- dice Whitfor con tono de alivio.

-…- murmullo

-si ya han aparecido, un rubiecito bastante peleonero pero fue fácil, francamente se avían tardado parece que no saben donde esta el hotel, eso es bueno pero…- Whitfor fue interrumpido por el murmullo del teléfono.

-…-murmullo

-no ellos no saben nada y eso esta bien pero mientras mas espere creo que lo tomaran peor- habla Whitfor rascándose la cabeza.

-…- murmullo

-si ya lo se, cambiando de tema antes de matar al niño iba a llamar a alguien y cuando vi el numero no vas a creer quien era- dice Whitfor con tono de burla.

-…- murmullo

-si, tengo que reconocer su persistencia en serio- dice Whitfor con una pequeña sonrisa –bueno, tengo que irme ya, si pasa algo llamare, adiós- colgando el teléfono para ponerse su traje de cocinero.

Whitfor se encontraba en la cocina con sus labores cotidianas acompañado de dos gárgolas que el Conde avía asignado esa noche para aligerarle las tareas en la cocina, al lo que al principio le pareció mala idea ya que es un buen cocinero pero por los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior le pareció buena idea por si se presentaba una "emergencia", regresando a los alimentos Whitfor se encontraba muy concentrado cuando fue interrumpido por el abrupto sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

-Whitfor- lo llama Mavis entrando por la puerta.

-que sucede Mavis ¿porque tanta prisa?- pregunta Whitfor sorprendido por la repentina entrada

-Whitfor quiero ir afuera- le dice Mavis con vos quebradiza

-pero Mavis apenas fuimos ayer, además tengo que… - Whitfor no termino de decir al darse cuenta de algo –Mavis, estabas llorando-

-que, no, solo quiero salir vamos- le pide Mavis jalándolo asía la puerta.

-esta vien si tienes tanta urgencia de ir eta vien- se voltea para mirar las gárgolas detrás de el que vieron todo el espectáculo- díganle al conde que tuve que salir que no me tardo, no descuiden la comida y vigilen a las ratas del horno le falta muy poco que no se salga- una ves terminadas las indicaciones salió de la cocina directo asía la puerta principal.

-muy vien ahora dime porque llorabas- pregunta Whitfor saliendo por la puerta del hotel.

-te lo diré luego, primero quiero ir al pueblo vamos- le dice Mavis empezando a caminar asía el puente.

-esta vien- dice Whitfor resignado.

En una banda transportadora de equipaje pasaba una maleta tras otra una y otra ves mientras el observado por Jonathan esperando una enorme mochila de color azul que ala ves era observado por dos personas a lo lejos.

-que su supone que asemos ahora, solo lo seguimos- pregunta el muchacho de pelo negro a su acompañante.

-si, mantén distancia por si nos ben y no agás nada que llame la atención - dice la muchacha con una sonrisa alegre alejándose asía la puerta.

Caminando por las calles del pueblo Mavis aun se sorprendía por todo lo que veía que no de jaba de ir alegremente de un lugar a otro siendo seguida de cerca por Whitfor que no podía evitar sonreír de lo feliz que estaba, pero preguntándose "porque estaba tan triste".

Después de un rato mavis se detuvo en frente de un cine que tenia en enormes letras "CREPUSCULO 1 y 2" dejando a Mavis confundida.

-Whitfor que es eso- pregunta apuntando al nombre.

-no puede ser aquí también- se ríe de lo que esta viendo –es una película de vampiros, pero franca mente no me gusta-

-por que si dices que es de vampiros- le pregunta Mavis confundida –ven, vamos a verla- dice mavis tomándolo del brazo y caminando al cine.

-Mavis no creo que te valla a gustar- la de tiene, sabiendo de lo que se trata la película.

-no importa igual la quiero ver, vamos- le insiste siguiéndolo jalándolo del brazo y entrando al cine.

Caminado por las calles ajetreadas Jonny no podía creer que aun siguiera el festival que desidia preguntarle a un sujeto robusto que llevaba una mascara de de acula.

-perdone señor que el festival no termidor ase unas semanas- pregunta Jonny llamando su atención.

-que no estas enterado el verdadero Dracula estuvo aquí- le respondió gritando de felicidad.

-que estuvo aquí- pregunta sorprendido.

-si estuvo aquí, escuche que estaba tratando alcanzar a un muchacho que se avía ido en un avión y todos aquí lo ayudamos a llegar desde entonces el festival sigue-

-y saben a donde fue Dracula- pregunta Jonny impresionado.

-nadie lo sabe después de ayudarlo el y sus amigos desaparecieron, por eso seguimos con el festival por si quieren volver-

Después de lo comentado Jonny siguió su camino rumbo asía el bosque.

Unas horas mas tarde Whitfor y mavis salían del sine, durante la función Mavis parecía fascinada de la película pero al salir no pronunciaba ni una palabra.

-fue una interesante película- dijo Whitfor sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-aunque dan una mala reputación a los vampiros con ese tipo de estereotipo físico- dijo de broma Whitfor tratando de hacer reír a Mavis.

-creo que será mejor volver antes que Dracula se de cuenta de que no estamos- dicho eso Mavis y Whitfor caminaron rumbo al bosque.

Unos minutos después Whitfor estaba preocupado de que mavis no avía pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto, y el savia cual era el motivo.

-savia que no teníamos que ver esa película- dice al fin Whitfor arrepentido.

-porque es una hermosa película me gusto mucho- contesta Mavis al fin dejando a Whitfor confundido –la forma en que los dos sin importar lo que les pasara siempre querían estar junto, eso mu gusto mucho-

-pero porque no as dicho nada pensé que… bueno que-

-que me entristecería, que al ver esa película recordaría lo opuesto que es a mi vida- tremida de decir Mavis dejando a Whitfor aun mas confundido.

Después de unas horas de caminar por el bosque Jonny al fin encontró el túnel secreto que lo jedaría al hotel, después de cruzar el puente y entrar por la puerta principal, nada avía cambiado desde la ultima des que avía estado allí, todo seguía igual con la diferencia que algunos monstruos ya no de tenían miedo pero otros lo evitaban o se alejaban de el.

-Jonathan- escucho Jonny desde lejos y al mirar asía la direxion donde venia el ruido fue sorprendido por Dracula dándole un abraso de bienvenida.

-o muchacho pensé que ya nunca volverías- le dice Dracula soltándolo.

-que ay Dracu, me alegra mucho estar devuelta pero escuche que avías ido al aeropuerto es eso cierto- le saluda Jonny con su tono habitual.

-si así es Jonny me di cuenta muy tarde que estaba equivocado y cuando quise solucionar las cosas ya era muy tarde- responde Dracula triste de todo lo ocurrido – pero eso ya no importa ahora estas aquí y estoy seguro que a Mavis le emocionara verte otra ves, oye tu- le grita a una armadura cercana –llama a Mavis de su avitasion y dile a Mavis que le tengo una sor presa en la entrada- le ordena con tono alegre al final.

-señor la señorita Mavis no se encuentra en su avitasion- le dice la armadura manteniendo su posición.

-QUE, Y DONDE ESTA- pregunta Dracula tan enojado que llama la atención de los huéspedes a su alrededor.

-se le vio salir del hotel con Whitfor- responde la armadura sin moverse de su posición.

-o bueno entonces estará vien ya volverán- dice el conde mas calmado.

-quien es Whitfor- pregunta Jonny con curiosidad por la calma de Dracula.

-solo un amigo no te preocupes ya volverán mientras porque no te damos una avitasion para que te quedes, acompáñame- dice Dracula caminando asía las escaleras.

Caminado por el bosque Mavis no dejaba de hablar de lo increíble que avía estado la película, de la actuación de lo romántica que era de la historia que tenia, a lo que Whitfor solo sonreía de lo contenta que estaba comparada a como avía estado ase unas horas.

Una hora más tarde Whitfor y Mavis llegaron al hotel, al cruzar la puerta a los dos se les pareció extraño que a Dracula no los estaba esperando enojado por haber salido sin permiso, caminando por el hotel a Mavis le parecía extraño como los huéspedes susurraban algo que no lograba entender, llegando a la avitasion de Mavis, Whitfor detuvo a Mavis tomando la de la mono.

-Mavis espera tengo algo que decirte- dijo Whitfor seriamente.

-que sucede, por que tan serio- pregunto Mavis confundida.

Tomando la de las dos manos Whitfor le dice –Mavis estos últimos días me e divertido mucho y es muy diferente a como pensé que seria al estar aquí y – no termina de decir con angustia en su rostro.

-para mi también han sido muy divertidos y estoy feliz de que estés aquí- dice Mavis con una sonrisa.

-si y de eso es lo que quiero decirte pero no e encontrado las palabras o el momento adecuado- deteniéndose para tomar aire y decir- Mavis yo…- fue detenido por la repentina sensación de los labios de Mavis contra los suyos a lo que respondió devolviendo el beso con el mismo cariño que lo asía ella. Pasando unos segundos a lo que a ellos fue una eternidad, ambos decidieron separarse, antes de que ambos se recuperaran fueron sorprendeos por una vos familiar.

-Mavis- ambos voltearos asía un lado mirando a un Dracula con la bosa abierta de la impresión a mas no poder y a Jonny con la misma cara de imperio aun no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

-Jonny- dice mavis viendo al humano.

Desde el bosque alas afueras del hotel dos personas observaban el hotel impresionados por lo enorme que era.

-bueno allí esta, nos tomo tiempo pero al fin lo encontramos a hora que asemos- dijo el hombre muy contento.

-buscar algo de comer, tengo hambre- dijo la mujer caminando de regreso al bosque.

-¿QUE?- grito el enojado por lo que dijo -pero que rallos estas pensando, aqui esta el hotel, el muchacho esta dentro que mas quieres- en cuanto ter mino de hablar la mujer regreso rápidamente sujetando su cuello con una mano y levantandolo a barios centimetros del suelo.

-no tienes ni idea de con quien estas tratando, crees que es así de simple que solo entramos lo matamos y ya no se te olvide quien da las ordenes así que quédate callado y no agas nada amenos que te lo ordene- le dice con un tono calmado pero enojado dejándolo caer de nuevo al suelo y caminando de nuevo asía el bosque.

**Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de donde estén leyendo les agradezco a todos por esperar y me disculpo por tardar tanto pero tuve unos asuntos de la escuela que tenían que ser resuelto, también quería decir que como ya avía dicho soy nuevo escribiendo y probablemente a beses no logre aclarar o que las aclarare mas tarde conforme valla avanzando la historia sin nada mas que decir gracias por leer y asta la próxima. **


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Mirando de un lado a otro Mavis no podía creer lo estaba pasando su padre y "Jonny" la miraban con cara de asombro de cómo ella estaba abrasando a Whitfor y aun pero vieron como lo avía besado, tan pronto como pudo reaccionar soltó a Whitfor dando unos pasos asía atrás, asustada por lo repentino que avía sido todo salió volando velozmente encerrándose en su cuarto dejando a todos aun mas nerviosos.

Whitfor no savia como reaccionar se sentía apenado por besar a Mavis y también feliz espeto que lo avía echo enfrente del conde y del muchacho Jonny como lo avía llamado Mavis.

Caminando asía el conde y Jonny calmadamente Whitfor le dice- Conde se que esto luce mal pero todo tiene una explicación lógica que…- Whitfor es interrumpido por un golpe de Jonny justo en la nariz.

-JONNY- grita el conde sorprendido por lo que avía echo Jonny.

Dando nos pasos así atrás sosteniendo su nariz por el golpe, le dice a Jonny –sabes eso fue muy innecesario- al terminar de decir eso le devuelve le golpe en el mismo lugar donde lo avía golpeado.

-¡pero porque ases eso!- grita el conde furioso ayudando a Jonny que esta sosteniéndose la nariz.

-el me golpeo primero- dijo Whitfor defendiéndose.

-esa no es escusa, vuelve a trabajar ahora- le grita

-pero-

-AHORA- le grita aun más fuerte.

Whitfor no tiene otra alternativa más que irse resignado dejando a un Dracula ardiendo en ira aun Jonny con la nariz rota pero lo que mas le dolía era dejar a Mavis así nada mas encerrada en su avitasion.

Dentro de la avitasion Mavis estaba caminando de un lado para el otro sin poder pensar en nada mas que en Jonny y su padre viéndola besar a Whitfor no sabia como podía relacionar y peor aun no podía creer que Jonny avía vuelto y tansolo para verla besar a otro.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa de un restaurante estaban dos personas cenando una mujer rubia y un muchacho de cabello negro que no dejaba de tocarse el cuello.

-y ahora que acemo- pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro.

-ahora te iras- dijo la mujer como si nada.

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!- grito el muchacho enojado por el comentario.

Dándole una mirada de enojo sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, provocando un escalofrió en el muchacho asiendo que se calme completamente.

-porque tengo que irme- pregunto tratando de contener su enojo.

-yo me encargare de esto tu ya as echo suficiente, ahora lo mejor es que te vallas- regresando a una cara tranquila y continuando comiendo.

-¿y que con ese tal Whitfor?-

-el es mi problema no tuyo, solo vete amanecerá en unas horas- dijo seriamente –ahora- le dijo seriamente a lo que el muchacho no tubo otra opción que salir del restaurante.

Unas horas más tarde la muchacha se encontraba vestida con un vestido negro caminando por una calle menos concurrida y un poco oscura. Entrando a un callejón alejado donde nadie podía verla se dirigió a una escalera que llevaba a un bar escondido, al entrar se podía ver que estaba lleno avía barias personas sentadas en las mesas de madera y en la barra, al adentrarse mas al bar dos hombres grandes se pusieron en frente de ella cortándole el paso.

-déjenla pasar- se escucho desde lejos una vos vieja, al escuchar eso los hombres se apartaron para que siguiera, al llegar de donde provenía la vos se encontró con una anciana con rostro serio, de pelo cano sentada en una mesa del fondo bebiendo una copa de un liquido rojo de dudosa procedencia.

-se lo agradezco- dijo la rubia sentándose en la misma mesa–e venida a…-

-se muy vien a que viniste, pero no lo lograras el ultimo que vino jamás volvió- dijo la anciana seriamente dándole un trago a su copa –no se que truco estarán usando pero el hotel no puede ser encontrado-

-yo ya lo encontré-

-y que ases aquí entonces- dijo la anciana sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.

-encontrarlo tansolo fue el primer paso, pero aun falta poco para que esto acabe-

-me alegro, tantos humanos asen que me enferme- se queja al anciana terminando su copa- amanecerá pronto lo mejor es que te quedes asta que anochezca, Ed.- llama la anciana asiendo que un joven vestido de cabello café con camisa roja de manga larga con rallas negras se acerque.

-si señora- pregunta el muchacho entrando ala avitasion respetuosamente.

-as los preparativos para nuestra partida- le dice la anciana levantándose de las silla.

-si señora- dice el muchacho volviendo a salir de la avitasion.

* * *

-Conde- llama Whitfor enojado entrando a la oficina del Conde.

-muy vien, que es lo que quieres- le pregunta el conde terminando de revisar unos papeles.

-que demonios fue todo eso, lo de ese Jonny usted vio claramente que yo no ice nada malo y usted solo lo defendió- Whitfor decía enojado acercándose al escritorio.

-nada dices, llamas nada a besar a Mavis y romperle la nariz a Jonathan- responde Dracula con tono serio.

-no, usted sabe exactamente a lo que me refiero e estado trabajando aquí mucho tiempo y…-

-ese es exactamente el punto- dice levantándose de su cilla –creo que ya as trabajado lo suficiente y que es momento de que te vallas-

-que pero yo…-

-as cumplido el propósito por el que te contrate y ahora es momento de que te vallas- la expresión del conde cambia a un ligero enojo –te quiero fuera de mi hotel para mañana-

-Conde no tiene ni idea de lo que esta asiendo- le dice Whitfor un poco enojado.

-que ridículo eso pareció una amenaza- se burla el conde por el comentario.

-no lo ridículo es que usted crea que solo vine aquí a cocinar, se que no podría pelear contra usted así que me iré, pero antes de eso quisiera despedirme de Mavis primero-

-muy vien si eso es lo que quieres esta vien, pero no creo que Mavis quiera hablar contigo en este momento- le dice el conde regresando a sus labores dejando a Whitfor salir por la puerta enojado.

En su avitasion Whitfor preparaba sus cosas para irse pero no podía dejar de pensar el como aria para hacer que Mavis lo escuche después de todo lo sucedido no creía que lo escuchara así como así, por lo que opto por otra alternativa.

Dos gárgolas corrían por los pacillos del hotel llamándola atención de algunos wespedes aun despiertos cargando un enorme saco que llevaba algo dentro, entrando a la cocina donde estaba Whitfor sentado en una silla a tres metros de otra silla bacía, las gárgolas colocan el saco en la silla bacía y retirándolo mostrando a un Jonny atado y amordazado con dos papeles en los orificios de la nariz.

-gracias chicos les debo una- Whitfor les agrádese a las gárgolas que después salen e la cocina dejando a un Jonny aun mas asustado.

-muy vien, Jonny cierto- le dice Whitfor a Jonny –déjame quitarte esta cosa- dice Whitfor quitándole la mordaza a Jonny.

-por favor no me comas, lamento mucho haberte golpeado, pero comerme no solucionara nada- le ruega Jonny asustado.

-pero que asco no voy a comerte y francamente no eres el primero que me a golpeado- trata de tranquilizarlo mientras lo desata.

-entonces porque me trajiste a la cocina-

-me pareció un buen lugar para hablar tranquilamente-

-hablar de que- pregunta Jonny mas calmado

-de Mavis- dicho eso ambos se quedaros callados –el Conde me conto todo lo que paso cuando llegaste aquí todo el alboroto que causaste, eso si es algo loco de tu parte-

-puedo preguntarte algo- pregunta Jonny sin miedo

-claro-

-por que besaste a Mavis- pregunto Jonny serio.

-el conde me contrato para ser el amigo de Mavis cuando te fuiste luego una cosa llego ala otra y pues…- Whitfor se detuvo al no saber como terminar la oración.

-te enamoraste de ella-

-si- dice Whitfor con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –lo que me lleva al siguiente asunto- una ves dicho eso se levanta va aun aballa que tiene cuchillos de distintos tamaños y toma el mas grande y camina asía Jonny.

-que estas asiendo- pregunta Jonny volviendo al tono de miedo de ase un momento.

-quiero hacerte dos preguntas y si me doy cuenta que me estas mintiendo, te matare- le contesta Whitfor calmadamente como si nada.

-por favor no juegues con algo como eso- le ruega Jonny levantándose de la silla y tratando de salir por una de las puertas que no se podía abrir.

-no estoy jugando pero bueno, tengo algo de curiosidad por saber esto, ¿Qué sientes por Mavis?- pregunta Whitfor acercándose a Jonny el cual estaba sorprendido por la pregunta.

-responde- dice Whitfor después de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta de Jonny.

-bueno es, es, no se lo que es, es como si la primeria ves quela vi algo se despertara dentro de mi, no se como explicarlo- respondió Jonny tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas –pero por que el interés.

-mis asuntos- le dice Whitfor poniendo la cara seria y apuntando el cuchillo asía Jonny –quiero que te vallas de aquí-

-que, por que-

-créeme si te lo digo Jonny, te estoy salvando la vida y por eso tienes que irte-

-y si no me voy, que le aras Mavis-

-yo no le are nana pero creo que no entiendes la situación en la que estas- dice Whitfor con un poco de risa.

-no- le responde Jonny perdiendo el miedo –tu eres el que no entiendo, me fui una ves y fue el peor error que e cometido en mi vida y aunque tengas que matarme yo no me iré de aquí-

-muy vien Jonny- al terminar de decirlo toma a Jonny de su camisa levantándolo y apuntando el cuchillo al cuello -¿asta donde serias capas de llegar para protegerla?-

-cualquier cosa seria capas de dar mi vida- le responde Jonny aparentando valentía.

-eso es suficiente para mi- dice Whitfor soltando a Jonny y regresando a su expresión colmada de siempre.

-que fue todo eso- pregunta Jonny confundido.

-me jacto de ser alguien que juzga muy vien a las personas y por eso tenia que estar seguro de que protegerías a Mavis en mi ausencia- responde Whitfor colocando el cuchillo en su lugar.

-protegerla de que, Dracula me dijo que eres un vampiro pero ya dijiste que no le arias daño- pregunta Jonny aun mas confundido.

-tu crees que los monstros que viste en el hotel son todos los que existen, no tienes ni idea de la lata de gusanos que acabas de abrir en el mundo-

-quien eres tu- pregunto Jonny aun mas confundido

-yo, soy solo un producto de tu imaginación- una ves dicho eso Whitfor le da un golde a Jonny noqueándolo –muchazos ya pueden regresarlo a su avitasion- dos gárgolas entran a la cocina tomando a Jonny y sacándolo de allí, caminando asía la puerta con la que trato de escapar Jonny ase unos minutos y empujándola asi afuera -el muy tonto tansolo tenia que empujarla- dice burlándose.

Unos minutos mas tarde Whitfor se encontraba el techo del hotel con su gabardina puesta non una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza u unos guantes para protegerlo del sol lo cual no le funcionaba mucho per un poco de uno que salía de ella, tomando una cuerda que avía amarado a la chimenea empezó a bajar por el costado del hotel.

Mavis estaba en su avitasion caminando por el piso, la pared y el techo una y otra ver tratando de calmarse cuando fue sorprendida por un golpeteo constante en su ventana, acercándose a ella y abriéndola inmediatamente entra Whitfor humeando y poniéndose a la sombra lejos del sol.

-pero que estas asiendo-pregunto Mavis por la sorpresa de verlo entrar por la bentana

-una de las peores ideas que e tenido- respondió Whitfor apagando su brazo que aun lanzaba humo.

-que estas asiendo aquí-

-tenia que hablar contigo pero como no querías abrir la puerta y por el eso de que no puedo volar tuve que bajar desde el techo-

-pero eso fue muy peligroso, por que no esperaste asta mañana además como savias cual era mi ventana- lo regaña Mavis preocupada y confundida.

-no lo savia este fue mi tercer intento además no puedo esperar asta mañana-

-ahora no tengo mucho que pensar- dice Mavis para que salga de la avitasion.

-Mavis solo quiero saber que sientes por Jonny-

-que pues… yo, la verdad es que…-

-tu padre me conto todo lo que paso con el mas lo que tu me dijiste es obvio que te gusta por eso quiero saber si aun sientes algo por el-

-yo… pensaba que ya no sentía nada pero cuando lo vi yo… ya no se- respondió Mavis con vos triste

-ase mucho te dije que si en verdad te quería el volvería y me doy cuenta de que tu también lo quieres-

-pero y tu que solo te aras aun lado y ya-

-yo ya no puedo quedarme mas aquí por eso me tengo que ir esta noche-

-irte, ¿a donde? ¿Como puede ser que te vallas solo por lo que paso?- preguntaba Mavis con vos quebradiza.

-Mavis escúchame- le dice Whitfor tomándola de las manos –no tiene nada que ver con eso ni con el beso ni con nada, es por algo que icé, o que tengo que hacer pero antes solo quería despedirme de ti, ase unos momentos hable con Jonny se que el estará aquí para ti-

-pero no tienes que irte puedes seguir trabajando aquí, por favor no te vallas-

-ya no me necesitas aquí, puedes solucionar las cosas con Jonny, si llegas a necesitarme ten por seguro que volveré y lo único que quiero es que vivas feliz, tengo que irme ya- cuando termina de hablar de la un abraso y un beso en la frente a Mavis y se prepara para salir por la ventana pero es interrumpido por Mavis.

-espera- lo detiene Mavis tratando de contener las lagrimas –puedes salir por la puerta- Whitfor sale por la puerta dejando a Mavis triste en su avitasion.

Recién se avía puesto el sol cuando Whitfor ya estaba listo para irse saliendo por la puerta la cual era vigilada por el conde asegurándose de que el su se fuera sin provocar problemas, a Whitfor no le sorprendía no ver ni a Mavis ni a Jonny ya que Mavis debe seguir en su avitasion todavía y a Jonny estaba seguro de que aun estaba noqueado.

Cruzando el puente y poco antes de entrar al bosque se voltea para ver el hotel por ultima ves, pocos minutos después de estar caminando por el bosque Whitfor es sorprendido por una vos familiar.

-te vas tan pronto- se escucha una vos femenina detrás de el sorprendiéndolo sacando su bastos plateado de su gabardina.

-hola Madi, te dije que no vinieras- dice Whitfor con vos enojada.

-oh, y yo que pensaba que ya no te importaba- le dice Madi en tono burlón.

-no te quedo nada claro con lo que le icé a tu amigo- pregunta Whitfor aun con su tono de enojado.

-la verdad es que si, pero sabes una cosa antes de que mataras a Alan unos minutos antes me llamo y me dijo algo muy interesante, ¿quieres saber que fue?-

-que-

-de que vio a esa señorita Mavis en la ciudad acompañada de alguien, y luego cuando me llamaste todo quedo claro para mí…te gusta cierto, es Mavis- le dice Madi con tono burlón.

-ese no es asunto tuyo, ahora vete-

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso pero te propongo algo que nos dejara satisfechos a ambos, dame al muchacho y me iré tranquilamente-

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso-

Madi sonríe y dice –savia que no lo arias por eso tuve que hacer algo al respecto-

-que as echo- pregunta Whitfor preocupado.

-yo no e echo nada, tansolo e estado aquí ablano contigo-

Tan pronto como termino la oración Whitfor salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo asía el hotel, al cruzar la puerta todo estaba echo un caos avía partes de armadura regadas por todas partes monstruos gritando despavoridos y muebles destrozados o fuera de su lugar, el conde estaba tratando de calmar a unos monstruos pero cuando vio a Whitfor se puso furioso lo sujeto por el cuello y afilando sus garras.

-todo esto es tu culpa-

**Salutaciones perdón por tardar tanto pero hubo un problema tras otro y aparte en ciertas partes de la historia no savia como escribirlas, pero al fin lo termine, espero que les allá gustado asta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola mundo como están, solo quiero aclarar que mi idea principal siempre fue hacer la historia asi pero como en los primeros capítulos primero quería escribir cono se desarrollaba la amistad entre Whitfor y Mavis y su visión del mundo exterior asi que de aquí en adelante asi es como quería el fic desde un principio y en este episodio veremos quien es Whitfor.**

Capitulo 13

En una avitasion apenas iluminada se encontraba Jonny tirado en el suelo medio dormido con un extraño dolor por toda la cabeza, asta que su sueño fue interrumpido por un enorme sonido con un grito ensordecedor que lo despertó de golpe y le hiso recordad la platica que tubo con Whitfor, al salir al pasillo apenas pudo esquivar a un par de armaduras que se dirigían hacia el lovi del hotel.

Siguiendo a las armaduras aisa la entrado donde sus ojos no podían creer toda la destrucción, pero lo que mas lo sorprendido fue ver a Dracula sujetando a Whitfor del cuello, corriendo hacia ellos pregunto.

-oye Drac que es lo que sucedió aquí- pregunta Jonny interrumpiendo la "conversación" que tenia con Whitfor.

-el- responde Dracula con ira aun sujetando por el cuello a Whitfor -todo esto es tu culpa-

-no entiendo, que es lo que sucedió- pregunto Jonny preocupado por la respuesta que estaba pensando.

-yo no e echo nada, tansolo volví e usted me culpa de algo que no ice- dijo Whitfor a penas pudiendo respirar.

-que casualidad que ocurre todo esto en cuanto decides irte- dijo Dracula aun mas enojado.

-conde- se escucha un kremlin interrumpiendo al conde –que fue eso yo y mi esposa no venimos aquí para que uso malandrines vinieran y arruinaran neutras vacaciones-

Barios otros wespedes se acercaron al conde para reclamar lo sucedido, eran tantos que el conde no podía hablar con todos ellos, congelando a Whitfor y asiéndolo flotar en esa posición les dijo a los wespedes.

-muy vien entiendo sus disgustos y les pido que regresen a sus habitaciones mientras solucionamos este problema- una ves dicho eso empezó a caminar –Jonny ven con migo- Jonny corre para alcanzarlo asía adentro del hotel con un Whitfor paralizado siguiéndolos.

En una avitasion iluminada solo por la luz de dos lámparas estaba Whitfor amarrado con grilletes a una silla rodeado por cuatro armaduras que le apuntaban con lanzas.

-ahora si, quiero que me digan quien eran tus amigos- pregunto un enfurecido Dracula saliendo de las sombras seguido por Jonny aun confundido.

-cuantas beses se lo tengo que decir yo no e echo nada, me fui tal como usted quería- dijo Whitfor serio

-alguien podía decirme que esta pasando no entiendo nada- pregunto Jonny arto de no entender nada.

-es fácil, secuestraron a Mavis y el conde cree que yo tengo algo que ver en todo eso- contesto Whitfor viendo a Jonny.

-se la llevaros- dijo el conde asustado.

-Ho no, no lo savia verdad- se quejo Whitfor arremetido por lo torpe que avía sido su torpe comentario, mientras el conde le preguntaba a una de las armaduras que se lo confirmo.

-pe… pero quien la secuestro, por que- pregunto Jonny preocupado sin saber que mas hacer.

-no se me tiene permitido decir eso-

-como que no se te tiene permitido- dijo Dracula aun enfurecido acercándose a Whitfor –te ordeno que me lo digas o…-

-O QUE- dice Whitfor alzando la vos –que va a hacer matarme o tenerme aquí para siempre asta la muerte, soy un vampiro lo que mas tengo es tiempo y si cree que amarrarme aquí con grilletes que fácilmente se pueden romper, ahora déjeme ir para traer a Mavis- le dijo al conde mirándolo igual de enojado.

-muy vien, ya basta, esto no nos esta llevando a nada- dijo Jonny interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas y dirigiéndose a Whitfor –ayer me dijiste que la protegiera no se de que clase de peligro pero si emberdad te importa Mavis tienes que darnos una razón para creer que no estas involucrado en esto- dijo Jonny impresionado a Dracula y Whitfor.

- valla, semanas trabajando aquí y una cosa mala pasa y me echan la culpa - exhalando resignado -deben de entender que no puedo decir ciertas cosas pero tratare de ser claro con lo que si puedo pero si eso es necesario para que me crean esta vien - dijo resignado -no se exactamente quien se la llevo per si se por que- contesto Whitfor mirando a Jonny y al Conde.

-por que- preguntaron Jonny y Dracula.

-por culpa tuya- señalando a Jonny.

-yo- pregunto Jonny confundido

-el- dijo Dracula al mismo tiempo que la pregunta de Jonny

-eso no es verdad yo nunca le aria nada a Mavis, estas mintiendo- dijo Jonny ofendido.

-esta vien, no tienes porque exaltarte- dijo Whitfor pala tranquilizar a Jonny –como me tienen aquí creo que ya no es necesario que me siga ocultando asi que le diré todo, especialmente por que lo involucra a usted mas que a nadie Conde, pero solo lo diré una ves asi que pongan atención, conde el tratado de paz entre especies le suena conocido-

-ayude en su creación pero que tiene que ver con todo esto-

-bueno en sus días como Vlad-

-¿Vlad?- pregunto Jonny.

-que nunca as escuchado de Vlad el empalador, en la historia se le conoció por muchos nombres pero ese el que mas se recuerda, Dracula el vampiro que esta parado junto a ti fue uno de los seres mas peligrosos y crueles que hayan existido, pero te agradecería que te calles y escuches-

-eso lo savia pero por que dijiste que era mi culpa que se llevaran a Mavis- pregunto Jonny algo molesto

-Vlad fue uno de los tantos nombres que el uso- dijo Whitfor apuntando con la vista a Dracula –en ese tiempo se decía que era un príncipe pero entre los vampiros de esa época su misión era de mantener a ralla a los humanos durante la antigua guerra o lo era antes de firmar el "tratado de paz" y después de eso simplemente se desaparecer- explico Whitfor con un poco de ironía al final.

-ya basta de la clase de historia, se todo eso, per que tienen que ver Jonny y Mavis con todo esto- dijo Dracula empezando a enojarse.

-pero no sabe lo que su tratado de "paz" provoco, después de su desaparición muchos monstruos y humanos al estar artos de la guerra les pareció bien la idea de finalizar la guerra, pero a otros fue mas una ofensa, la coexistencia, no, la sumisión ante los humanos dejándoles el mundo les pareció una ofensa, y con el tiempo ellos se unieron y han causado estragos a la humanidad lastimando a humanos y a monstruos tratando de hacer el mundo como antes-

-y tu formas parte de ese grupo- pregunta Dracula atento a su historia pero con un tono de enojo.

-estoy de su lado asi que le agradecería que deje de hablarme asi, pero no, una ves que se supo de ellos los demás monstruos acudieron a los vampiros que quedaban para solucionar el problema para evitar que lastimaran a más humanos o a monstruos y formaron una organización, la cual no puedo rebelar asi que no lo pregunten-

-pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con migo- pregunto Jonny.

-a eso voy, después de su decisión de construir este hotel para monstruos de ambos grupos les pareció una buena idea, lo cual no pasa muy seguido, pero la diferencia es que los míos se han encargado de mantener oculto el hotel de ellos, pero fue antes de tu llegada al hotel-

-entonces fue mi culpa que llegaran al hotel- dijo Jonny impresionado siendo observado por Dracula.

-y se pone peor, un tal Quasimodo les dijo que un humano avía encontrado el hotel y que avía enamorado a Dracula pero como era información filtrada y como no sabíamos que usted tenia una hija ya que nunca salió del hotel- mirando a Dracula- francamente pensábamos que eras una mujer no un muchacho –volteando a ver a Jonny- pero bueno, una ves que ellos supieras eso les pareció una ofensa aun peor, porque para ellos usted sigue siendo alguien de alto prestigio, por eso vine aquí por si ellos aparecían yo debía de protegerlos-

-eso me alaga pero porque se llevaros a mi hija- pregunto Dracula en su limite

-durante años los hemos detenido pero tu- mirando a Jonny -amigo mío te as encargado de enfurecerlos a cada uno de ellos, porque para ellos e como un bufón enamorado de una princesa-

-¡ya es suficiente! Quiero que me digan donde esta Mavis, para que la quieren y quiero que me lo digas ahora- grito el conde furioso.

-ellos no le aran daño, es una Dracula, mas vien la adoraran, lo quieren a el- dijo Whitfor apuntando a Jonny con la vista, dejando a Dracula impresionado.

-a mi, por que a mi- pregunto Jonny asustado

-ellos saben que trataras de salvarla y cuando te atrapen te usaran para enviar un mensaje a todos los humanos del festival de los monstros- mientras decían eso ni Dracula ni Jonny podían creer lo que escuchaban.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron mientras Dracula y Jonny digerían toda la historia que les conto Whitfor.

-lo ice con las mejores intensiones, nunca pensé que el tratado provocaría dodo esto- dijo Dracula mirando asía el suelo.

-no, lo que usted izo fue dejar sin supervisión a una especie que literalmente se alimenta de la vida de otras- dijo Whitfor.

-en donde están, a donde se la llevaron- pregunto Jonny en tono serio.

-probablemente en el pueblo, es el único lugar en el que Dracula no entraría, pero porque lo preguntas- dijo Whitfor.

-me voy a entregar-

-¡que!- dijeron Dracula y Whitfor al unisonó.

-no as estado escuchando nada de lo que dije, ellos te mataran- dijo Whitfor impresionado por lo tonto que se escuchaba.

-es verdad, si el va nos regresaran a Mavis- dijo Dracula apoyando la idea de Jonny –pero no iras tu iré yo, dijiste que me ven como un rey asi que me escucharan-

-no dije exactamente un rey pero si usted va se la llevaran y nunca mas la volveremos a ver-

-que sugieres entonces- pregunto Jonny.

-entregarles a Jonny- dijo Whitfor como si nada.

-no puede estar ablando en serio que pasa con lo que acabas de decir- pregunto Dracula.

-no, no es cierto estoy bromeando- dijo Whitfor burlándose –déjeme ir y le aseguro que la traire de vuelta-

-yo también iré- dijo Jonny

-no, será peligroso- dijo el Conde.

-déjelo ir si no funciona mi plan podre entre garlo- dijo Whitfor burlándose.

Dracula respira resignado, al parecer Whitfor no era malo pero en ese momento era la única manera de traer a Mavis de regreso –esta vien- dijo Dracula caminado asía Whitfor –pero te digo algo, si Mavis sale herida no ahí lugar donde puedas esconderte de mi, tu libéralo - dijo llamando a una de las armaduras.

-si señor-

-descuide no es necesario- dijo Whitfor mostrando una mano sosteniendo los grilletes.

-como te los quitaste- pregunto Jonny

-me libere ase mucho, pero estaban tan interesados en saber de todo esto- dijo Whitfor levantándose de la silla –bueno vámonos- dijo Whitfor saliendo por una puerta.

Segada por una luz, Mavis empezó a abrir los ojos lo único que podía recordar era que estaba en su avitasion y luego por alguna razón se encontraba recostada en un sillón.

* * *

-hola- dijo Madi apareciendo de la nada asustando a Mavis quien por reflejo se transformo en murciélago alejándose a la esquina mas alta del techo, una ves allí Mavis pudo ver claramente que estaba en un bar acompañado por barias personas entre ellas una mujer de edad avanzada y la rubia que la asusto.

-¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntaba Mavis asustada mientras miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la salida.

-tranquila niña no vamos a acerté nada- la anciana trata de tranquilizarla.

-eso no es verdad quienes son ustedes y que hago aquí- pregunto Mavis asustada aun en el techo.

-tansolo queremos protegerte era muy peligroso que siguieras en el hotel, solo queremos protegerte confía en nosotros- trata de calmarla Madi acercándose a ella.

-que, de que hablan ustedes me secuestraron y me están diciendo que corría peligro en el hotel- pregunto Mavis confundida a las dos mujeres que estaban debajo.

-no tenemos motivos para lastimarte también somos vampiros, mira- habla la anciana abriendo la boca y mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿son vampiros?- pregunto Mavis sorprendida.

-de verdad todos lo somos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Madeleine/Madi a todos los del bar que respondieron que si –ahora porfiador baja, estarás vien-

Con un poco de duda Mavis baja del techo regresando a la normalidad permaneciendo alerta a cualquier cosa.

-muéstrenme que emberdad son vampiros- pregunto Mavis algo tímida.

Ambas mujeres en frente de ella se miraron mutuamente y des pues ambas se transformaron en murciélagos permaneciendo en su lugar.

-convencida- pregunto el murciélago de ojos azules.

-es impresionante- dijo mavis emocionada -nunca pensé que hubiera tantos vampiros-

-que bueno que ya no estés asustada- dijo el otro murciélago regresando ambos a su forma humana.

-¿pero por que me trajineros aquí no envés de ir al hotel?- pregunto Mavis volviendo a estar confundida.

-tu y tu padre son muy importan ter por eso no podíamos permitir que les hicieran daño- contesto Madeleine.

-pero quien nos aria daño- pregunto Mavis.

-un vampiro llamado Whitfor, lo hemos seguido ase semanas y cuando supimos que estaba tras tu y tu padre te trajimos aquí para portejerte- dijo Madeleine.

-¿Whitfor?, el no es peligroso tansolo es un cocinero- dijo Mavis con algo de risa.

-no, no lo es, es un asesino que a matado cientos de vampiros por todo el mundo- dijo Madi seria –y ahora va por tu y tu padre-

-eso no es verdad yo lo conozco, el no aria algo asi- cuestiono Mavis preocupada.

-no me crees- dijo Madi sacando su celular –escucha esto "se que estas allí será mejor que no vengas o te are lo que a tu amigo"- después de escuchar la grabación Mavis se espanto con el espantoso grito del final.

-que…que le sucedió- pregunto Mavis con medo.

-el lo mato- dice la anciana como si nada, Ed. entra al lugar y se acerca a Madi susurrándole algo al oído.

-no, eso no es posible, no les voy a creer el no aria eso- decía Mavis con un poco de miedo.

-si no nos crees ven a verlo por ti misma- dice Madi llevando a mavis fuera del lugar asta la calle donde avía todo un alborota de gente gritando y corriendo por todas partes y a lo lejos estaba Whitfor golpeando a lo que parecía ser vampiros y atravesándolos con una especie de soga brillante volviéndolos cenizas. Mavis no podía creer lo que veía con miedo reflejado en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.


End file.
